five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
RAT
Were you looking for RAT's brother counterpart The Cat? FNAC= RAT is a new antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Like Chester and the The Reverse Puppet, RAT has never been shown in any of Emil Macko's showcases before the game. Appearance RAT is a rat-like animatronic with big round ears (one being in undamaged condition, while the other one has a visible endoskeleton.) He also has a stiched line running across through his snout. Besides the stiched line, there is also a metallic skin or layer seen on RAT's forehead. He also has hollowed eyes, one having a minor scar. RAT also has a metallic cylinder running across his jaw that makes his jaw function. Speaking of the jaw, he has a visible endoskeleton jaw and has thin squared teeth. His arms and his legs have holes on them and have three metal cubes on each leg and arm. RAT also has visible endoskeleton hands and feet. In the last frame of his jumpscare, he seems to see you with human eyes if the last frame of the jumpscare is inverted. Locations RAT starts off-camera and first appears in the Secondary Party Room, then either takes a path through the Arcade Area, the Backstage 2, and at the left door in the Backstage 1, or through the Main Hall 1, the Main Hall 3, the Main Hall 2, and at the right door from the Entrance Hall. Behavior Like Old Candy, RAT does not have shiny eyes and the cameras must be used to spot them at the door, or player must listen to his specific ambience which he makes while at the door. Unlike Old Candy, and like Candy, he can go to either of the two doors. In the Extra menu, if looking at him for a longer amount of time, he will go up to the player, and then twitch his head for a moment. He will then return to his default position. Trivia *Being in all capitals like CAT's name, people thought that both names were acronyms. **It was debunked by Emil Macko in reddit post *It is unknown why in the first game he is reffered to as "RAT", but in the second one he is known as "The Rat". **It may something to do with the lore. * When RAT jumpscares the player, his scream sounds strangely human-like, as well as having human-like eyes in the last frame of his jumpscares. **However, in the Night 6 cutscene, his eyes are appears as phantom. It is unknown what does it ever means. * While RAT is getting up in the cutscene, RAT's hands appear to clip through parts of the machine that he originally sat on. *Because of his body color, RAT is able to blend into the dark making the player hard to spot him. ** Same goes to Freddy Fazbear from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, as Freddy is barely seen in some locations besides the Kitchen. ** This can also be said for Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which, if the player loses track of him, sometimes makes the nights very hard to complete. *When the player looks at him in the extras menu, the music stops. |-|FNAC 2= RAT, also known as The Rat, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a more disrepaired state. He, along with The Cat, appears in Night 6 and Night 8 only. Appearance RAT retains his appearance from the first game, and isn't as damaged as the other animatronics, despite his age. He has more holes on his torso suit, his lower left arm's endoskeleton is exposed, and his lower right leg and part of his lower left leg are also exposed. Behavior He becomes active on Night 6 and Night 8, the only nights he appears in. Withered RAT acts both like a "wandering" animatronic such as Candy, Cindy, and Blank, appearing in the Central Hall and needing to be lured away by ringing phones, as well as taking the role of The Penguin by having his face obscure a camera before crashing the camera system and forcing the player to restart it. His jumpscare can activate if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. He will start in Cam 012 on Night 6 and Cam 014 on Night 8. Alongside The Cat, he doesn't disable phones strangely, however this can be a bug. Trivia *It is unknown why in the first game he is reffered to as "RAT", but in the second one he is known as "The Rat". **It may something to do with the lore. *RAT is the 1 of the 4 characters that don't have a counterpart, the others being Chester, The Penguin and Blank. *Unlike the others, RAT and The Cat can appear in the same room together. *By clicking on the fourth star you are sent to a mini game showing the Grand Reopening of Candy's Burgers and Friends with RAT and The Cat performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame), when New Candy, and New Cindy were made around 1992, while RAT and The Cat appears withered. This may suggest that they are the original. *RAT and The Cat are basically a Tom and Jerry team. *When going to RAT and The Cat's on the Extra menu the music will change to a low tube beat. *If you get attacked by RAT or The Cat you'll get the murder Game Over kill screen, but if you get attacked by the others you get the missing Game Over kill screen. ** This means RAT and The Cat are the only animatronics that will kill Marylin, exposing her body. *Being in all capitals like CAT's name, people thought that both names were acronyms. **It was debunked by Emil Macko in reddit post *Some people thought that RAT and The Cat were springlock animatronics, but this has been deconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Rat title 1.png|RAT in the main menu screen. Rat title 2.png|RAT twitching in the main menu screen. Rat title 3.png|RAT twitching in the main menu screen. Output HI4pa6.gif|RAT twitching in the main menu screen. Rat.png|RAT from the Extra menu. Rat extra.gif|RAT going up to the player in the Extra menu. Gameplay 462.png|RAT in the Secondary Party Room. Five nights at candy s official the rat old by thesitcixd-d91xk6i.png|RAT in the Arcade Area. 653.png|RAT in the Backstage 2. Rat cam 6.png|RAT in the Backstage 1. 200.png|RAT in the Main Hall 1. 859.png|RAT in the Main Hall 3. 211.png|RAT in the Main Hall 2. 218.png|RAT in the Entrance Hall. Rat jumpscare right.gif|RAT's jumpscare from the right door. Rat jumpscare left.gif|RAT's jumpscare from the left door. Cutscenes 737.png|RAT sitting down with Old Candy and Blank. Www.GIFCreator.me l7hyK6.gif|RAT looking at the security camera after resting. Www.GIFCreator.me m5OgAQ.gif|RAT getting up after looking at the camera. Www.GIFCreator.me 5sdXCM.gif|RAT standing up after trying to get up. Www.GIFCreator.me XHwe2R.gif|RAT walking away from the camera view. 778.png|RAT staring directly at the security camera after walking away. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu rat semerone.gif|RAT on the main menu RAT Extras.png|RAT from the Extras menu Gameplay RAT in Cam 11.png|RAT in Cam 011 RAT and The Cat in Cam 11.png|RAT with The Cat in Cam 011 RAT in Cam 12.png|RAT in Cam 012 RAT and The Cat in Cam 12.png|RAT with The Cat in Cam 012 RAT in Cam 13.png|RAT in Cam 013 RAT and The Cat in Cam 13.png|RAT with The Cat in Cam 013 RAT in Cam 14.png|RAT in Cam 014 RAT and The Cat in Cam 14.png|RAT with The Cat in Cam 014 RAT in Cam 15.png|RAT in Cam 015 RAT and The Cat in Cam 15.png|RAT with The Cat in Cam 015 RAT in Cam 16.png|RAT in Cam 016 RAT and The Cat in Cam 16.png|RAT with The Cat in Cam 016 964 pre crash rat.png|RAT before crashing the security system RAT Crashing the SaSS.png|RAT crashing the security system 1471 RAT Main Hall Threat Low.png|RAT far away in the office 1472 RAT Main Hall Threat Medium.png|RAT nearing the player in the office 1473 RAT Main Hall Threat High.png|RAT close to the player in the office RAT jumpscare (1).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel RAT jumpscare (2).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the office Minigames Rat_minigame.gif Rat minigame glitch.gif Rat minigame 2.gif Rat minigame crouch.gif Rat minigame karate chop action.gif Miscellaneous Teasers Reverse Puppet and The RAT.jpeg|RAT after brightening last teaser of the first game. Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser 1.jpeg|First Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser. FNaC 3 teaser 1 brightness.jpeg|A brightened version of the first FNAC 3 teaser with text "i will find you". FNAC 3 teaser 3.png|RAT at the bedroom door in the third teaser for Five Nights at Candy's 3. FNAC 3 teaser 3 brightened.png|A brightened version of the third teaser. It shows the year "1962" and RAT standing in the doorway. Tumblr Thank you too!.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cutscene Characters Category:Withered Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2